In All The Wrong Places
by wwfanz
Summary: I was bored one day and decided to write this. I wrote it awhile back. It features Stacy Keibler, Andrew "Test" Martin, Trish Stratus, Jay "Christian" Reso, Chris Jericho, and a few others.


It was a beautiful day outside. The birds were chirping, the sun was bright, and not a cloud was in sight. Only one thing was missing. Stacy keibler. Stacy had stayed out late the night before and was at home, sound asleep. Her boyfriend, Andrew couldn't wake her. A few of Andrew's friends came over, not giving a crap that Stacy was upstairs sleeping. Scott was the loudest. He couldn't quiet down if you made him. Jason and Tyson wern't loud, just annoying. They were playing a Bra Panties match on the SmackDown game. Jason was playing as Stacy, and got his top removed. Andrew took exeption to this, seeing as it was his girlfriend. Andrew grabbed Jason's controller and layed the SmackDown on Tyson, who was playing as Torrie Wilson. While all this was happening, Scott walked upstairs to use the bathroom and saw Stacy lying in the bed, motionless. Scott walked in and pushed Stacy's hair out of her face, watching her sleep. He then kissed her on the forehead as Andrew walked into the room. 

"Scott, what the hell are you doing? I don't want you ever kissing my girl again!" Andrew yelled, as Stacy stretched and turned over to face the wall. Andrew pushed Scott out of the way, then gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Chill out man. Stacy and I are friends. I was just checking on her to make sure she was alright." Scott went to leave, but Andrew grabbed his arm. "Let go of my arm Andrew." Scott just looked at Andrew's hand, then his face. Andrew saw the look Scott was giving him and spit in his face. Scott looked down, then wiped the spit from his forehead and cheek. He began to get upset and shoved Andrew, knocking him into Stacy who was starting to wake up. Andrew jumped up and just started throwing punches at Scott.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" Stacy saw the two going at it and jumped out of the bed. Stacy got in between the two and they broke it up. "Can you two go one day without fighting? I am sick of this!"

Andrew looked into Stacy's eyes. "But he kissed you. I was protecting you baby."

Stacy went into shock. Then looked over at Scott who was blushing. "Did you really kiss me?" Scott couldn't get the words out, but Stacy knew he was going to say yes. "I didn't know you felt that way about me?" Stacy held Scott's hands, looking into his eyes, and you could tell he was getting very excited. Stacy then looked down at his pants. "Eww, you pervert! Don't get that excited." Scott looked down and saw what Stacy saw, then tried to cover himself and ran downstairs and out the front door. Stacy looked over to Andrew and they both laughed. Stacy collected herself and put on a more serious face. " I don't think you should see him anymore."

"I was just going to say the same thing to you baby." Andrew grabbed Stacy and planted a big lip lock on her before heading back downstairs. They saw Jason and Tyson still playing video games, while Trish gave Jason a massage. "Baby, how come you don't give me massages like that."

Before Stacy could say anything, Jason interupted. "Trish could give you a massage. There's nothing like getting a massage from the best." Jason grinned, and so did Tyson.

"You're damn right." Tyson continued to grin, until he saw the look on Jason's face.

"What do you mean? Were you with my woman?" Jason turned to Trish, who had stopped the massage. "Trish, were you with this... freak?"

Trish wiped off her hands. "No, why would I be?" Trish then winked at Tyson when Jason turned back around. "You're the only one for me." Trish wrapped her arms around Jason, as they both grinned.

"Are you getting as turned on as I am?" Andrew asked Stacy, watchingTrish nibble on Jason's ear.

"No!" Stacy walked off into the kitchen, leaving Andrew standing there.

"What's her problem?" Jason asked, still being malled by Trish.

"How the hell should I know? I'm not a woman." Andrew sits on the couch and thinks.

"Trish go talk to her. I need some man time with Andrew." Trish nods her head and walks out of the room. "Andrew, you can't let her get you down like this. She's controlling your life man." Jason stands up and looks at Andrew. "Come on. Let's go. I'm taking you to the club." The three men get up and head out to the car.

The girls head back into the room, wondering where the guys went. "Where are they going?" Stacy says, looking out the window.

Trish looks out the window and sees them. "Jason's probably taking your man to relax at the strip joint."

Stacy jumps in astonishment. Trish can see Stacy is angry. "What? They'd better not." Stacy runs out the front door, chasing the car down the street. "Andrew, get out of the car right now!" Jason then goes too fast for Stacy to keep up and drives out of sight. Stacy struts back inside and grabs the phone. She dials his cell number and waits for him to pick up. After seven rings he finally answers it. "Andrew, you come back here right now! If you don't get back here, you get no nookie tonight. Or the rest of the week." Stacy then hears the phone click. "What an ass."

"You showed him." Trish then took out her cell and dialed Amy. "Ames, Jason is coming your way. Stacy and I are coming down there." Trish clicked off her phone and grabbed Stacy's hand. "Come on Stace. Amy will will stall until we get there." The girls get into Stacy's car and drive to the strip club. "They're here. Amy blocked in Jason's car." Amy lets the girls in through the back and then gets ready to go on stage. Amy comes out and dances for the guys, as Andrew gets into it. Stacy gets an idea backstage. She's going to get Andrew jealous. Stacy grabs Trish and they hit the stage. Stacy sees all the people and becomes nervous at first, but loosens up. Stacy takes a pitcher of water, pouring it on Trish's white tee. Trish then does the same to Stacy. Andrew has his attention drawn to Amy, but Jason and Tyson sees everything going on between Stacy and Trish. Stacy then rips off Trish's shirt, revealing her bra and everyone in the room cheered, including Jason and Tyson. Trish then ripped Stacy's shirt and the cheers got louder. Andrew thought they were cheering for his lap dance and paid no attention. Stacy saw this and came closer, making sure he got wet when she poured more water on Trish. Andrew then looked over, as Trish pulled down Stacy's skirt.

Andrew pushed away Amy. "What the hell? That's my woman!" Andrew jumped up onstage and covered Stacy up. The whole room started booing, until Stacy slapped Andrew across the face.

Stacy got in Andrew's face. "I told you to turn around and come back! You didn't listen to me! Now we're breaking up!" Stacy pulls her skirt back up and grabs her shirt and Trish as they head towards the door.

"Trish? Where are you going?" Jason walks over to the girls. "You're not friends with this bimbo are you? She's going to be a bad influence on you." Trish whispered in Jason's ear, then slapped him across the face. "Okay, you like it rough baby? I'll give you rough." Jason goes to walk out the door when Trish slams it in his face. "Somebody's a little fiesty today. There's going to be some great sex tonight."

Tyson walks over and puts his arm around Jason. "You're not getting any from Trish ever again."

Jason looks over in disgust. "What's that suppost to mean? You are sleeping with my woman, arn't you?" Tyson grins, as Jason pulls his fist back and punches him in the jaw. Tyson falls to the ground, as Jason is speechless. "I can't believe it. You're a wuss." Jason then gets cocky. "That's for sleeping with my woman!" He kicks Tyson in the chest twice. "And that's for lying to me!" Jason runs outside and sees the girls pulling out of the parking lot. He runs to his car, seeing it's blocked in. "Who the hell blocked me in?" Jason notices the license plate. "Amy. That bitch is dead." Jason struts back inside, looking for Amy. "Amy! Where the hell are you?" Jason then sees Matt staring right at him.

Matt walks over and stares down Jason. "Why are you calling my girlfriend? She's not working here anymore. She doesn't need this place for money anymore."

Jason takes a step back, waving his hands infront of his chest. "No, you've got it all wrong Matt. She blocked me in. I just want to speak with her."

"Well you're never going to speak with her again if you know what's good for you. Amy's told me the things that you've said to her." Matt picks up his jacket and puts it on. "Now we're leaving. You can get your car out in a few minutes." Amy walks over and grabs Matt by the hand, as the two walk out the door.

Meanwhile, Stacy is arriving home with Trish. Stacy runs upstairs and picks up a huge pile of Andrew's things, throwing them out the window. Trish then gets the snowblower, which blows half of his things down the street. The front window then opens, as Stacy throws the rest of Andrew's things onto the front lawn. Trish walks over and stomps all of the dvds and cds on the lawn. Before taking a few that she'd like to add to her own collection. Stacy was passed out on the couch with Trish after their rampage on Andrew's things. Trish pushed herself up and put in Scary Movie 3, which was sitting right on top the dvd player. The girls laugh throughout the intire video. When the closing credits roll, Andrew unlocks the door and enters, seeing the girls having a good time. When they spot Andrew, no one is smiling. Stacy gets up and into Andrew's face. "Andrew, why would you do this to me? Why would you put me through all this? And why would you receive a lap dance from one of my best friends?" Andrew sees the tears roll down Stacy's cheek. He trys to wipe them away, but she slaps his hand away. "You hurt me Andrew. Now my heart is broken, and I don't know if it can ever be fixed." Stacy runs off into the bedroom, bawling her eyes out. Andrew trys to follow her, but Trish steps in front of him.

"Sorry, no assholes allowed beyond this point. Beat it!" Trish shoves Andrew towards the door. He looks as if he's about to cry. "Aww, is the baby about to cry? You gonna cry little baby?" Trish taunts Andrew and makes fun of him. "Get the hell out!" She pushes Andrew out the door and locks it. Taking his key in the process. Trish relaxes on the couch and watches a couple episodes of Newlyweds, as it reminds her of all the memories she had with her ex-boyfriend. They may not have seen eye-to-eye, but she finally realized that he really cared about her. Unlike Jason, who was the total opposite. Trish picked up her cell and dialed. Chris answered, and had seen Trish's number on the caller id. He was extremely happy that she had called, until he didn't hear her voice. He just heard her breath, which he was ecstatic to hear. Their was silence for a good two minutes, until Trish said something that she nor Chris expected to hear. "I just want you." Chris was speechless. "I love you Chris. I never want to be with anyone else." Chris then started rambling until Trish asked him a question that he would never forget. "Chris, marry me. Marry me right now. I don't care about anybody else. Lets just elope and get married."

Chris was reluctant at first, but started to feel where she was coming from. "Okay Trish, I'll marry you. I'm going to get on a plane as soon as I can and fly to you, and we'll have our wedding."

Neither of them could believe it. "Okay, we're getting married. Bye Chris." Trish hangs up the phone, not realizing what she got herself into. "Holy shit. I'm getting married. I've gotta hurry up and get ready." Trish rushes into Stacy's room and gets her up. "Stacy, get up. I'm getting married!"

Stacy, still with a face full of tears, looks in confusement. "What do you mean you're getting married? When? To who?"

Trish jumps up and down, holding Stacy's hands. "Chris and I are getting married, and he's flying in right as we speak." Trish pulls Stacy out to the car. "Come on, you have to help me get ready." Trish drives to the bridal shop and pulls out the wedding dress of her dreams and puts it up to her chest. "Stacy, this is the dress that I told myself I would wear on my wedding day when I was just eight years old. I have to buy this." Trish hands over her credit card and tells the clerk to charge it.

Stacy looks at the price tag and just near faints. "Trish, do you realize how much this is?"

Trish pulls it away from Stacy and helps put it away. "I don't care. This is my wedding day. I want everything to be perfect." Trish hands Stacy her cell phone and a pad of paper. "Now call up this number and book the chapel today. I don't care how much, just do it." Trish goes and gets her credit card and packs her dress in the backseat.

Stacy runs over and hands Trish her cell back. "Trish, you've got the eleven o'clock slot tonight. They were closing after the ten o'clock, but I paid them a little extra for them to stay later."

Trish almost fainted. "Stacy, do you know how perfect this is? It's New Year's Eve, and I have the last slot at the wedding chapel. We can play the Times Square broadcast so that exactly twelve o'clock we can have our first kiss as husband and wife." Trish crosses her arms, holding her chest. "This is just perfect." Trish then looks down at her watch. "Now come on. It's three fifteen and I still need to get Chris a tux." They rush into the car and head down the street to the tuxedo parlor. Trish looks for Chris' size, and finds the perfect tux that the both of them would think was perfect. She gets it rung up and packs it into the car. They arrive at the chapel at five thirty, to drop everything off. Trish and Stacy then go and pick up Amy to have the bachelorette party. They have the best time.

At nine o'clock, Matt goes to the airport to pick up Chris and Adam. Matt tells them that Trish reserved the chapel for eleven, so the three head out to have their bachelor party. By this time, the bachelorette party was coming to an end, and the girls were driving back to the chapel. They arrived at ten o'clock and started putting Trish in her dress. Stacy and Amy had brought their own bridesmaid dresses, so they were all set. At ten minutes to eleven, Chris arrived and received his tux. Astonished by the fact that Trish had bought him a tux, he put it on. It fit perfectly. Matt and Adam put on their dress shirts and headed into the chapel. Trish received her bouquet, and couldn't believe how well her dress fit. Stacy and Amy held the back of Trish's dress, as the wedding anthem hit and Chris saw his beautiful bride. His jaw nearly dropped, and he removed the vail from in front of her face. She looked more beautiful than he had ever seen before. Chris knew, as well as Trish, that this was the woman that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. The priest began to speak and all they could do was stare deeply into each others eyes. They both then said "I do", when a shadow from the end of the room took a step forward.

"I object!" Jason started walking towards everyone, not taking his eyes off Trish. "How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me? I thought you liked it rough?"

Trish could see that Jason was very upset and heartbroken, and was even beginning to cry. "Jason, I didn't know you felt this way." Trish bent down to Jason, who was on his knees crying.

"I do feel this way. I always have." Trish handed him a tissue, and he blew his nose in it. "I just didn't know how to tell you." Jason stood up slowly and looked her dead in her eyes. "I love you Trish. You have no idea how much."

Trish pulled her hands away, looking the other way. "No." She put her hand in Jason's face. "I'm in love with Chris." She wiped her tears and held Chris' hands, and told the priest to continue with the ceremony. Jason stood in shock, as the woman he loved more than anything was marrying another man.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The countdown began on the television, and everyone began to count. Trish was the happiest she could ever be. Then she saw Jason at his worst, sitting miserably in the front row of the chapel. "10, 9, 8..." Everyone yelled, as Trish went over and gave Jason a peck on the cheek.

She whispered in his ear. "Preparedness meets opportunity." Trish walked back over and continued to count. "3, 2, 1, happy new year!" Trish grabbed Chris and planted a huge, wedding day and new years, lip lock on him. Matt pulled Amy over and kissed her, and Stacy snuck up on Adam, giving him a new years kiss. Jason was feeling left out, until Gail snuck up behind him and shoved her tongue down his throat. He began to enjoy it, and the two were making out right there in the chapel. Everyone then started to stare.

Gail sat up and her and Jason looked confused. "Sorry I'm late." Jason then grabbed Gail and shoved his tongue down her throat.

Chris held Trish by the waist and looked down into her eyes. "Well, it looks like it's happily ever after."

Trish then pointed at the walkway. "Not yet."

Andrew started walking down and saw Stacy. He held her hands and looked deeply into her eyes. "I'm sorry Stacy. I don't know what ever came over me. I will never do it again." Andrew got down on one knee and took out a velvet box from his front pocket, revealing a huge engagement ring. "Will you marry me? It will make me the happiest man alive."

"Second happiest!" Chris blurts out from six feet away.

Stacy blushes, then looks over at Trish. She smiles from ear to ear and nods her head. "Yes, I'll marry you Andrew." Andrew slides the ring onto Stacy's left ring finger and lifts her up high into the air, spinning her around. Everyone leaves the chapel to go celebrate.

Jason stops Trish, as she tells Chris to go ahead. "Now I know what you meant by prepardness meets opportunity." He winks and shows a pack of condoms in his jacket pocket. Jason goes back over to Gail, and Trish runs out of the chapel, without looking back.


End file.
